


Still my Loser

by Megastressedout584



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Post-Canon, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megastressedout584/pseuds/Megastressedout584
Summary: Set after Spider-man: Far from Home! Spoilers ahead!Set after that mid-credit scene, Peter has to decide if his identity is going to be known, or if a certain time stone can fix his predicament. MJ is there to help him get through it all, while an old enemy might make his decision for him. The Peter Tingle will come up!





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Spideychelle fanfic and I'm super pumped! Story will be roughly four chapters long and will have plot with romance because I need it in my life.

Peter clutched his hands in his hair, rocking slowly back and forth on the edge of his bed. He was panicking, his thoughts racing. What would happen now? His entire life was compromised now. He couldn’t go back to school. It was dangerous now to even be in this apartment- 

“Calm down Peter, you’re scaring me,” MJ interrupted his thoughts, causing him to jump as well. He forgotten for a second that she was there. She awkwardly placed her hand on his suit-clad shoulder. 

His phone was going off at least every ten seconds. He switched it on silent. May was speeding home with Happy and he figured he could update Ned when he was in a secure location. After gaping at the news stupidly for a total of five seconds, he quickly jumped down to grab MJ, then ignoring her wishes to never swing again, did exactly that. He couldn’t leave her there, not when she just swung down with him. He didn’t even think about his destination. He just came home. 

He didn’t even have time to be embarrassed about the messy state of his room. He knew he had to pack. But he couldn’t bring himself to stand. Packing would mean that it was all real. Packing meant leaving his home, his school, his friends, and now worse, MJ. 

“What’s the plan?” She sat next to him, close enough that their thighs touched. He sighed. 

“You heard Happy. I need to lay low until we can clear my name,” he mumbled. 

“Screw Mysterio,” MJ snapped. “He was the one parading around as a fake superhero and he has the balls to say you’re the bad guy.” 

He didn’t even have to defend himself to MJ. She easily accepted his explanation. It made his chest feel heavy with affection. 

“We have to find out who this Daily Bugle guy is and who sent the footage,” she continued. 

Peter nodded, but was currently staring at the mused curl near her face, windswept from swinging. He attempted to memorize her every feature. He didn’t want to leave her. 

“Stop staring at me like you will never see me again. If you leave, it will be temporary,” she reached for his hand, which he accepted eagerly. She squeezed it, then rested her head on his shoulder. 

They sat like that for a bit, blissfully silent, until the sound of keys rattling caused MJ to lift her head. May and Happy rushed in, clearly out of breath. 

May dashed for her bedroom. Happy came to his. 

“Pack a bag. We are going upstate,” he said, eyeing the two teenagers warily. 

Peter did so reluctantly. When he looked down and realized he needed to change out of the suit, he blushed lightly, thinking of the hotel room when he forgot MJ was there. He went to the bathroom this time. 

When he came out, he realized MJ wasn’t in his room anymore, but the living room, talking to Happy in a low voice. When she saw him, she stopped taking and smiled.

“Funny shirt,” she said, gesturing to his math pun shirt. It seemed like she was trying to distract him and her smile nearly did.

“Everything ok?” he asked. 

“Fine,” she said, sounding forced. “Well, as fine as it could be.” 

May came in after that, a duffle trailing behind her. 

“We are going down to the car. Come quick and lock up Peter,” May instructed. She gave him a discreet nod towards MJ, clearly indicating she was giving him some privacy. 

After the door closed, MJ turned to him. Her face was scrunched in stress and she rolled her heels back and forth nervously. Peter dropped his duffel when he approached her and she watched it fall. Suddenly, she placed her arms around him tightly, burrowing her face into his neck. 

“We literally just started dating and now you’re leaving, loser.” Her voice broke slightly at the end, making him wish he could just break down in her arms. 

“I’ll be back. No matter what, I’ll come back,” he clutched her like a lifeline. 

When they pulled apart, he was surprised to find a lone tear falling down her cheek. He had never seen her cry before and it nearly caused him to say screw it and simply hide with her. The weight of the EDITH glasses was hanging from his pocket though, and he knew he couldn’t go back to how things were. Nothing will ever be the same again. 

She initiated the kiss between them, cupping his face to lightly brush her lips against his. He opened his mouth slightly to deepen the kiss, meeting her tongue in a way that shot heat immediately through him. When he pulled away reluctantly, she gave him one last peck. 

*** 

MJ received a package about ten days after Peter left. The Mysterio scandal was handled by Fury, who was able to show that the footage was doctored. Those working with him, identified to be Stark ex-employees, still were being tracked down. Now that Peter wasn’t wanted for murder, she speculated as to why he didn’t come home immediately. 

The box was heavy and she nervously set it on her bed. She didn’t order anything. Her mom would have told her if she ordered something. _Could it be from Peter?_

Her black dahlia necklace, laying broken in her pocket, felt heavier. 

She sliced the box open eagerly. A note sat on top of a fancy tablet, clearly something from Stark Industries. 

Call me. Miss you. _-your friendly neighborhood Spiderman and loser_

She felt the grin slowly form and turned on the device. 

“Retinal scan successful, welcome Michelle Jones,” the speaker said, startling her. 

It contained numerous apps, the first being books. She clicked on it, curious if there were any. To her surprise, a library containing a ton of books she’s read and had yet to read popped up. She scrolled through the dark and depressing books, her grin huge. 

She exited a few seconds later, searching for contacts. She found it easily, relief filling her when she saw his name and a number to contact him. 

After fixing her hair up a bit, she requested a video chat, nerves filling her all of the sudden. He did tell her to contact him, but a video chat was a bit different from a call. She held her breath as the screen said it was connecting. 

He appeared before her, his hair slightly mused and clearly in pajamas. She took in his features greedily, surprised by how much she missed his face. Seeing his picture on the news didn’t do him justice. 

“Hi,” he said. 

“H-Hi,” she stammered, wanting to hit herself for how dumb she sounded. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m good. I’ll be coming home soon,” he said. 

Relief filled her. She was afraid he would never return. She took in his surroundings, woodsy and modern at the same time. “Where did you go?”

“Er-Tony Stark’s old house. I’m here with May, Happy, Pepper and Morgan.” 

She blinked. She didn’t realize he was that close to Tony Stark. It made sense though, since Spiderman was seen fighting alongside Iron Man. Peter also gave the excuse of a Stark internship a lot. She recalled that Tony had a daughter when they blipped.

“I’m glad you’re safe,” she said lamely. She fidgeted nervously, then added “Thanks for the tablet.” 

His eyes lit up. “You like it? I tried to add as many books as I could. I even added-“ he stopped mid sentence and looked somewhere to his right. She heard a tiny voice, then watched as his checks turned slightly red. 

“Yes, she’s my girlfriend,” he told the person off the screen. She resisted the urge to blush at that as well. “Do you want to meet her?” he continued. 

MJ peered at the screen, trying to see who it was. She watched as Peter leaned down slightly and brought a little girl up to sit on his leg. This had to be Morgan. 

“Morgan, this is Michelle Jones, and Michelle this is Morgan Stark.” 

Morgan was cute. She had to be around five, with long brown hair and an ACDC shirt on. MJ wasn’t a huge kid person, but this one was too adorable. 

“Hello,” Morgan said, her voice babyish but mature at the same time. 

“Hi there, Morgan,” she waved. “Call me MJ.” 

“I like your hair,” the little girl commented. 

MJ grinned. “I like your shirt.” 

Morgan turned around to Peter. “Can we play tag?” 

“Yes, after I’m done talking to MJ we can go outside,” he responded. 

“Can we use the webs?”

“Yes, Morgan,” he smiled fondly and set her to the ground. “But you have to give me five minutes alone, then we can even build a swing today.” 

“Ok!” she heard the yelp, then footsteps sprinting away.

“She’s adorable,” MJ smiled. Peter being sweet with a kid made her heart melt a little. _Goddamn it, when did she become so mushy?_

“Yeah, Pepper is going through a bit of a rough time, so I entertain her a lot around here. She’s like the sibling I never got.” 

MJ always wanted a sibling. She was an only child though, her parents splitting when she was a baby. 

“I’m glad you guys have each other. I know it’s been rough lately,” she said. 

He nodded. “I feel like I have this huge weight on my shoulders. I just came to terms with being the so-called new Iron Man. Now everyone knows who I am.” He paused. “Honestly, there is one thing getting me through all this though.” 

“And what is that?” 

“Could you imagine Flash’s reaction?” he asked, a huge smile on his face. 

She laughed.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took longer than I thought to update this, so if you are following this story, so sorry! SUPER happy with the response for this fic, so thank you!

Two days later, MJ was snuggled up in her bed, reading as usual. She was alone, her mom out buying groceries. 

She got a text from an unknown number. Her eyebrows raised as she read the text. 

_Are you free at seven? Just got home. I can pick you up._

She placed her tablet down and smiled. 

_Heck yea. Not like actually pick me up and swing, right?_

He said no, much to her relief. Swinging made her stomach drop in dangerous ways. The only benefit of it was that she was able to have an excuse to cling on her muscled boyfriend for a long time. She wore casual clothes, but took extra care with her hair, clipping it half up. 

She texted her mom and nearly dropped her phone when a clink sounded from her bedroom window. 

She hurriedly opened her curtains and blinds, fully expecting a costumed Spider-Man on the wall. She saw nothing until she peered down, Peter just standing in front of a black car, holding up a small pebble and grinning. 

She smiled and shut the curtains, hurrying downstairs. 

When she reached him, she crushed him in a hug, burying her face in his warm neck. 

“I missed you,” they said in unison, both of them chuckling at that. 

The front window of the fancy car rolled down, revealing Happy to MJ. 

“Can we get in the car, you’re famous now,” Happy said. “Hi MJ,” he added. 

“Uh- you two have met before, right?” Peter asked, holding open the door for her. 

“Yup,” she said. She plopped on the black leather of the car and met Happy’s eyes in the mirror. 

“Why do they call you Happy?” she asked. 

“You’ll find out. Where to Peter?” 

“Er-“ he looked to her. “You hungry?” 

They ate sandwiches on the hood of the car, which they parked at a small park. Happy kept his distance, but was clearly Peter’s new security detail. Occasionally someone walked by and stared at her boyfriend, looking like they wanted to approach, but deciding not too. 

“Are you going to go back to school?” she asked. She expected he would say no, but he surprised her. 

“Yeah. I’m just going to try to live the most normal life I can.” 

She thought about it. Everyone in the decathlon group chat had a discussion about Peter’s secret identity. They were all smart kids. They knew something was up with him, but no one expected him to be Spider-Man. Flash was still denying it completely, much to their amusement. No matter what, people were going to treat him differently. 

“Well, everyone knew the Avenger’s identities. They were able to live somewhat normally, right?” 

Peter shrugged. “Somewhat.”

*** 

Somewhat normal turned out to be bad. 

The great part about the identity reveal was the occasional autograph Peter got to sign. The pat on the back he sometimes received from strangers, as well as the award he got from the city. 

The bad part of it all was the scrutiny. His face was everywhere on the internet. His every move was analyzed. When he swung around in his mask, it didn’t have the same effect as it used to. It wasn’t as freeing. 

He could tell Ned and MJ were seeing a change in him. Ned had a part-time summer job at an ice cream shop, which MJ and him visited often. They continued their nerd adventures and he was still the chair guy. 

MJ was volunteering at the hospital for service hours and was often in his company. May and her got along well, so she often came over for dinner when her own mom was working. 

It was at one of these dinners that MJ finally confronted him about it. The hand he was holding squeezed his own. 

“What’s bothering you?” 

He looked up from his empty plate. May was in the kitchen cleaning dishes and MJ sat directly to his right.

“Nothing, how can anything be wrong when you’re here?” 

She blushed and he mentally patted himself on the back. 

“Nice try, but you’ve been off lately. Is this about the reveal?” 

He shrugged. “It has thrown me a little off, but I’ll get through it. I have to.” 

She stared at him and he knew she could see directly though him. If MJ had a superpower, it would be reading people and books.

“I’m going to help May with the dishes. Don’t miss me too much.” 

A hour later, when May left to go to her misplaced housing charity meeting, two teenagers were next to each other on the couch, for the first time alone. 

The TV was on in front of them, but Peter was using his superior hearing to pick up MJ’s erratic heart-rate. 

“Do you want to-“ 

“Yes,” she interrupted, turning her body to face him. She cupped his cheeks cautiously, which he reciprocated. Her lips met his and he melted into the kiss pulling her even closer to him so that she straddled a leg. 

“I was just going to ask if you wanted me to change the channel,” he said, between kisses. 

She stopped moving immediately and turned the reddest Peter had seen since they started dating a month ago. He chuckled. 

“This is way better though,” he whispered, tangling his hands in her hair as he kissed a spot on her neck. 

He heard her huff then continued to squirm on top of him, threatening every ounce of self control he had. He felt the blood rush even more to a certain part of his anatomy. 

“Are you having a Peter Tingle?” she turned the tables. 

He groaned. “Who told you? May or Happy?” 

She giggled and he grabbed her bottom to easily maneuver her under him, hovering over her for a second to take in the slightly swollen lips and mused hair. 

He trailed his hands over her covered breasts and let out an involuntary noise when MJ wrapped her legs around his waist and played with the edge of his shirt.

“Can I?” 

He couldn’t get out of the shirt fast enough. She chuckled at his speed, then traced her hands over his chest. 

“It’s as great as I remember,” she said boldly. 

He felt himself blush and continued to kiss her to hide it. He was dying to take her shirt off too.

His phone suddenly went off, causing him to straighten up. 

Only a few people had the number and they usually texted him. Thus, a phone call caused Peter’s stomach to clench nervously. 

It was Happy. 

“Hey,” he answered. 

“It’s May,” he spoke quickly. “She was attacked. She’s stable, but has a bad concussion. The guy got away. She’s at Queens Hospital with me.” 

“I’m coming now.” 

He wanted more answers, but for now he needed to see his aunt. MJ stood, seeing the stricken look on his face. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“May’s hurt. Have to go to hospital.” He was already on his way to the window, about to slam it open. MJ touched his shoulder, causing him to jump. 

“Can I come with you?” she asked. 

In answer he hit the button on his bracelet to engage the web shooters and grabbed her waist to bring her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped up. He caught her easily and she buried her face in his neck. 

It didn’t take long till he set them both down in front of the hospital. He ran in and wanted to start yelling in frustration when he had to go through hospital security. 

When both of them finally had passes, they dashed up to the room. 

May was sitting up in a bed when they got there, Happy sitting closely next to her in a chair. They were talking in hushed voices, then both looked up when Peter knocked on the open door. 

“Come in!” May said, waving them over. She had cuts on her face and arms, as if shards of glass cut her. Peter clenched his fists and felt an overwhelming amount of emotions hit him. Anger. Relief. Love. Hate. 

She reached over and hugged him. He tried not to clutch her too tightly. 

MJ gave her a hug after. 

“What happened?” Peter asked. 

“This guy came out of nowhere and slammed my head into a store window,” she spoke slowly and Peter flinched at her words. “He ran away after that. It happened so fast I didn’t really get a good look at him. But he told me something before I lost consciousness.” 

“What was that?” 

Happy finished it for her. “He said that this was only the beginning. That Spider-Man better watch out.” 

***

May had to stay the night for some testing and insisted Peter go home to sleep, but sleep was the last thing on his mind. 

He walked MJ home then put his glasses on. 

“Edith, please get me the video footage from 7 to 8 pm on the street May was attacked on.” 

“Yes, Peter,” she responded. 

“Fast forward,” he said. He watched the attack happen, anger filling him. “Stop and rewind a bit.” 

The side street was empty save for a couple of people walking. The person who attacked her was a man who wore no mask. He came from behind and grabbed May’s head, speaking to her before throwing her head at the window. 

“Pause there,” he said, eyeing the blurry face of the man. 

He was in his thirties, with a bald head and a mean look to him. He could have had a scar on his face, but it was hard to tell without enhancing it. 

He texted Ned to see if he could come over. If anyone could help him, it was Ned. 

An hour later, he was eyeing Ned’s computer screen, the clear picture of a man Peter remembers putting behind bars for armed robbery back when he was just the friendly neighborhood Spider-man. 

“His name is MacDonald Gargan. According to police records and the news he’s a recent escapee. He’s been missing for three days,” Ned said. 

Peter frowned. Now he’s got to track this asshole down. He sighed loudly, catching his friends attention. 

“You okay man?” Ned asked. 

Peter shook his head. “This is all my fault. May wouldn’t be hurt if it wasn’t for Spider-Man.” 

“Yeah, but imagine the damage that dude could have done if you hadn’t caught him.”

He had a good point. Spider-Man saved lots of lives. But now that his identity was out, everyone was at risk. 

“Bad guys are gonna start coming after the people I love. I can’t let that happen.” 

Ned nodded. “So what’s the plan?” 

“No clue, but when I come up with one, I’ll let you know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mac Gargan is suspected to be the next villain for the series, that or Norman Osborn so I had to just add him in there

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, leave me a kudos!


End file.
